The Adventures of Isabella Barbossa Part 2! DMC!
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Isabella Barbossa is back and what's this? She's tricked Davvy Jones into giving her a ship! Oh no! This can't be good! Jack and Isabella go their separate ways and after she gets her ship she runs into Will T. and things become an adventure again! JSXOC


_I found this in my flashdrive and thought why not? Please be nice...I'm sorta new! It's not like I intend to become a professional writer or anything! I just write stories for fun! Please be nice and review! This is just your typical writing your own character and putting them into a movie kind of deal. I don't own POTC! And if there's errors oh well! Ignore them!_

Things were a little tad different after Jack and I yet again went our separate ways. I decided to take on the title of Captain Barbossa and sail around the seven seas doing what a true pirate does best. I owned a beautiful ship too which I had named the _Bloody Deception_. I quite liked the name and thought it was pretty cool how I came up with the name myself, but it could never compare to the _Black Pearl_. My ship was magnificent as well and it had some quirks of its own, but it never had the essence of freedom like the _Black Pearl _did. After setting sail to Tortuga to get more crewmen for my ship once again another adventure had lied ahead of me. Oh how karma loved to torture me...I met up with my first mate Yip who was about twenty years ahead of my age and how he got that name I honestly don't know...but he was a good man nonetheless.

"Captain Barbossa?"

"Yeah Yip?"

"I know I'm not the one to be in your business but considering you're like a granddaughter t' me I can tell something has been botherin' ye." Yip admitted.

"What makes you think that?" I asked nervously.

"Why have you been acting so nervous lately?" Yip questioned. His eyebrow rose up.

"No particular reason. Now go get me some more rum Yip. I've been stressed and need a drink." I demanded.

Yip didn't question me anymore and sighed as he did as I asked him to and out of the blue I saw the weirdest thing ever. Will Turner was in Tortuga. WILL! I immediately jump out of my seat and run over to hug Will. I couldn't help myself considering Will was my best friend! It was so good to see him!

"Will! Oh how I've missed you!" I exclaimed.

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I'm just recruiting a crew. How about you? All out and about eh? Did things not work out with dear Lizzie?"

Will just looked at me strange for a moment as I flashed a smile. "Is that a gold tooth?"

"Well after I lost this tooth I got it replaced...no worries! It's fine...eh savvy?"

"Isabella I'm here strictly on business I have no time to catch up I must be going." Will began walking away.

I then grabbed his arm and turned him back around. I could tell something was completely wrong.

"Will, I know I'm going to regret helping you out but what happened?" My concerned face was now showing.

Will told me of how Elizabeth and he were arrested by Lord Cutler Becket by helping Jack and I escape considering we were pirates. Lord Becket had cut Will a deal by letting him go to find Jack. If Will could bring back Jack's compass he would in exchange get Elizabeth's, including himself, their freedom. The whole story seemed suspicious to me. Why would that bastard want Jack's compass? But yes Lord Becket and I had history just he did with Jack. I'd rather not go into details...I decided to help out Will nonetheless. It was then when I decided to help Will look for Jack. Over the past few weeks Will and I kept asking locals around about the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow. Each story was different and finally one grateful day we got ourselves a lead. A man saw the _Black Pearl_ deserted on an island and told us the whereabouts of the island. Will and I headed ashore there. I had left my ship in the care of my first mate Yip. I had left him a note leaving him in charge back in Tortuga and gave him specific instructions. Will and I swam to the island after the man would go no further and soon we found ourselves on our own again.

"So you're sure this guy said this was the place?" Will questioned.

"Yeah it is...come on we've gotta get searching if we want that compass." I walked over to the deserted ship.

I looked at the _Black Pearl_...it was so tempting just thinking about trying to take it for myself.

"Isabella over here!"

I follow Will who was then looking at some trail of string. It was from Gibbs canteen! They were here alright! After following the trail it finally came to a dead end.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Anybody?"

[Enter Mr. Cotton's Parrot.]

"Ah, a familiar face."

"[Squawk], don't eat me!"

"I'm not going to eat you." Will gave an odd expression to Cotton's parrot.

"Don't eat me, no, don't eat me! [Squawk]"

"Okay then….so what now?—"

I blacked out after a sharp object hit my neck I could tell Will was soon unconscious right after I was. After waking up I found myself being dragged and dropped to the ground, but I saw Will tied to a pole dangling...this was getting weird, but now I could understand what was going on. Will and I had been captured by the natives of this island.

"Oh Bloody Mary..." I muttered.

My hands were cut loose by one of the natives and I was forced up.

"LITTLE SCALLYWAGS! LET ME GO!" I yelled furiously.

"Luv? That you?"

I whip my head up and found Jack sitting on some throne with his face painted...was _**he**_ the chief?

"Jack Sparrow is that you? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you! Jack it's me! Will! Will Turner!" Will sighed with relief.

Jack just looked at us funny. What the heck was going on? Did he get amnesia or something and had no clue of who we were? I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with Jack. Why wasn't he helping us?

"Po que so" Jack spoke up to one of the natives.

"Po liki!" They all exclaimed.

"Jack what the heck are you saying?" I asked.

"gwue gwue" Jack then said pointing to me.

Uh oh...what did Jack just tell them? The natives look at me and then push me over to Jack and carried over another throne made for me putting a leaf crown similar to Jack's on my head as well. Will was starting to complain. Jack then wrapped his arm around my waist quickly.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?" I yelled.

"I only told them you were a goddess, in short, you're my queen...savvy?" Jack whispered back to me.

"Jack what did you say?" Will yelled in panic.

"Pase ko." Jack said to one of the natives.

"Idada esipige." The native responded.

"Esipige." All natives shouted.

"Jack, tell them to let me down!" Will requested.

"Kelay lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensie weensie. [Goes over and looks at Will.] Lum say say eunuchey. Snip snip." Jack said moving his fingers like scissors.

"Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you and Isabella! She faces the gallows!" Will shouted.

"Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku, savvy? Bon liki liki." Jack said.

"Bon liki liki!" All natives cheered

The natives cheered and were taking Will away.

"What the hell did you tell them?" I shouted at Jack.

"Save me" Jack whispered to Will.

"JACK!" Will shouted. " WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?"  
>Finally Will was out of our sights. Jack escorted me to the throne and pulled me down onto his lap to sit.<p>

"Jack what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I luv am being held captive. These natives think I'm their precious little god in human form, and so they made me chief, but I can only be chief as long as I act like one for them..." Jack answered.

Whoa what? This is so not what I was expecting.

"So how 'ave you been luv?" Jack flashed a smile.

"Oh well nothing new...I'm just being captured by natives because an insane pirate told them I was his wife...same old, same old." I then flashed a fake smile.

"Is that a gold tooth luv? It suits you..." Jack complimented.

"Stop flattering me Sparrow. How are we gonna get out of here? You do have a plan right?" I questioned.

"I'm working on it...so don't worry" Jack said unsure.

I then saw another group of natives making a big fire pit with two stands made for roasting something and some other group of natives beating some drums very loudly. I had a feeling this is the part where we were gonna get eaten...

"Oy! I'm chief! Chief want big fire! Come on! Chief want BIG fire!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack quickly ran up to me as the natives gathered some more wood and he grabbed my hand taking me with him. Finally! Jack had finally decided to help us escape. Before running off a cliff I stopped Jack.

"Whoa wait! Unless you want to jump off that cliff stay back here" I held the back of Jack's shirt.

"Oy! Thanks luv!"

The two of us spotted a little shack nearby and found some rope so Jack took the rope. Inside the shack was some silver ware, followed by lots of daggers and swords, and we then found some pepper that was from the East India Trading Company which only reminded me of one person, Becket. After stepping out of the shack we found the natives surrounding us and we immediately dropped our stuff.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" I jumped like a cat.

"Bugger….just a little seasoning eh?" Jack shakes the paprika and puts some in his armpits.

It didn't really help much considering the natives once again took us away. When Jack and I were tied up to poles on some stand getting ready to be roasted a little native boy comes over shouting in panic just right before the native lit us on fire.

"Laguetoto laguetoto, hayva cow cow shay shay!" The native boy shouted.

All natives look at Jack expecting an answer.

"Well go on! Go get them! Paylala!"

"PAYLALA!" The natives run on the bridge dropping the stick of fire.

"Not good!" Jack yelled attempting to blow fire away.

"What now genius?" I asked Jack.

The fire was growing bigger around us and both Jack and I began trying to wiggle our way out. We made the poles bounce up and down trying to get away from the fire as quick as possible. When we both got out Jack and I were now on our way to free ourselves from this rope and get the heck off this island.

"So how did you end up being with Will again?" Jack asked.

"I bumped into him at Tortuga and decided to help him out after he told me what was going on." I explained.

"Oh I was assuming you were..."

"Were what?"

"I just got the wrong idea luv don't worry about it!"

The two of us found a little kid with the knife and so I snatched it away from him as he ran away scared. I finally got free and dropped the pole off of me. Before I could get Jack free he had already gotten himself in trouble with two other natives. Before I knew it the three were having a food fight with fruit and after several seconds Jack was now like a kabob.

"STOP IT!" Jack shouted. The natives stopped throwing fruit.

"Ha! You're like a fricken pirate kabob!" I began laughing so hard.

"Oh shut up and grab onto me!" Jack yelled.

I did as Jack said and wrapped myself around him as Jack began running. Somehow Jack and I were flying over to the other side of a cliff and we were both still alright.

"Yay! I'm alive!" I cheered.

Jack grabbed my hand seeing that he was still tied up and he was unbalanced due to the damn fruit. Jack had tried to stay up but instead brought me down with him. The two of us were now falling and I got caught up in the rope too. The two of us were now dangling upside down.

"Bugger..." Jack mumbled.

"I hate….YOOUUUU!" We were both falling again.

After hitting several bridges we finally hit the ground, followed by the pole Jack was tied to, and some fruit.

"I rather like this position we're in." Jack flashed a grin realizing he was on top of me.

"Get off you twit..."

I pushed Jack off of me and we began making our way out of the island.

_Meanwhile with Will..._

"Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" Pintel yelled.  
>On deck, Ragetti was chasing after Jack the monkey, who had stolen his wooden eye.<br>"Thief! Little hairy thief, give it back!" Ragetti yelled.  
>Jack the monkey then bites Ragetti's wooden eye several times.<br>"No, don't bite it!" Ragetti begged.  
>"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel yelled again.<br>Ragetti gets up and goes to the rail to talk to Pintel. "He's got me eye, he won't give it back."  
>"Well how'd you get it back last time?"<br>Jack's crew and I come running up to the Black Pearl in desperate need to get away from this blasted island.  
>"Excellent, our work's half done!" Gibbs cheered.<br>"We done it for you, knowing you be coming back for it!" Pintel said nicely.  
>"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs said. "What about Jack and Isabella? I won't leave without them." I said. Isabella and Jack come running down onto beach, followed by all the cannibals. "Time to go." I whispered.<br>"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs yelled frantically.  
>"Ahh!" "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Isabella shouted from a distance.<br>"Make ready to cast off!" Gibbs yelled.  
>"Woof!" The dog barked.<br>"Good doggie. Ahh!" Isabella and Jack run into the water and get onto the netting on the side of the Pearl.  
>"Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost... [large wave rushes over him]...Captain Jack Sparrow." Isabella then rolled her eyes at that comment. Jack and Isabella finished climbing up onto the Pearl. The cannibals are seen lamenting on the shore. I was thankful that I got off of that island.<p>

Back to my POV

We had finally gotten off that godforsaken spit of land and I was glad we were making distance from that island. Jack still remained to have his arm wrapped around my waist after helping me back on board.

"Shall we make distance from this land and out to open waters captain?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows."

Shallow waters? What was seriously going on with Jack? He loved the open sea! Something must have been terribly wrong to scare the bejesus out of him.

"Jack! Let go please." I said as nicest as I could. Jack apparently refused to listen and only tightened his grip on me.

"What if I don't feel like it? I think you an' I need to catch up. After all **you** left me..." Jack tried making me feel guilty.

"Actually **you** thought it was best we went our separate ways after we got into that argument remember?" I smirked knowing I was right as Jack tried to hide his face.

"I admit no fight! And if I am admitting something I admit that **you** started that fight!" Jack pouted.

I finally pushed Jack off of me and kicked him in the shin as hard as I could starting to feel anger rise up inside me.

"You are such a jack ass! It's no wonder I left!" I retorted.

Jack began holding his shin wincing in pain.

"Why you little!—"

I then slapped his face before he could finish that sentence of his. Knowing Jack he would've said something terrible. Jack then gets out his sword as I grabbed hold of mine and we're now sword fighting on deck with everyone watching.

"GOD I'LL KILL YOU, YOU NO GOOD SCALLYWAG!" I yelled furiously.

"BRING IT ON!" Jack yelled back.

The crew members just stared at Jack and I sword fighting.

"What happened with Isabella and Jack? I thought they were sailing together?" Will asks in confusion.

"No Isabella left the crew after a month when we left Port Royal. I think Jack and Isabella had gotten into an argument. No one's yet figured out what it was about..." Gibbs answered.

I finally kick Jack's sword out of his hand and aimed my pistol at him before he could go reach for his pistol.

"Now that's just fighting dirty luv!"

"Oh please! You cheat all the time!" I retorted.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Will yelled. Will finally stepped in between us. "Isabella put down your pistol! Shooting Jack won't solve anything." Will told me.

"Yeah besides we all know who'd really win a fight...bloody wench..." Jack mumbled.

After hearing Jack I finally tackled him and kept punching him in the face. Calling me a wench was going too far even for Jack.

"YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Oy! Get off!"

Both Will and Gibbs pry me off of Jack. Jack then grabs my arm roughly and starts taking me to the brig. After pushing me in one of the cells Jack makes sure to lock me in.

"I think one day in the brig will hopefully adjust this attitude of yours luv."

"YOU STARTED IT AND I'LL FINISH IT! NOW LET ME OUT!" I yelled furiously and grabbed the bars tightly.

"Jack! You can't just leave Isabella in there! Please reconsider!" Will pleaded.

"I know you two are friends dear William but Isabella still has to be reminded of who she's hitting. **I'm** the captain!" Jack retorted.

"What you want an apology? Cause you're not getting one!" I shouted.

"Good then you can just get all comfy in your cell savvy?"

"Good because if I **do** get out you're going to get it Jack...I'll be sure of it, savvy?" I threatened.

"Hey! That's my thing!"

"Yeah I'm mocking you...you do know what that means right?" I joked.

"You are so lucky you're a bloody woman or I'd throw you overboard!" Jack said walking away.

After Jack left taking Will with him I was now left alone in my cell.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." "Jack, Elizabeth is in danger." Will said. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack asked. "She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you and Isabella." Will said. "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said. Will steals someone's sword and points it at Jack. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will said. "Mr. Gibbs." "Captain?" "We have a need to travel upriver." "You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked. "No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack responded. "What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Gibbs said. "William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Jack bargained. Jack pulls out the picture of the key he had, and shows it to Will. "You want me to find this?" Will asked. "No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" "This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will questioned. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked Will. "Not much." "Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack said.

My POV once again….

It had been several hours since I had been locked in my cell. After hearing footsteps I saw Jack holding the keys to my cell.

"I thought you'd escape by now being a blacksmith an' all like dear ol' William." Jack said.

"I can escape…" I confirmed. "Doesn't mean I _want_ to…"

I then turned away because I was still upset and didn't want to talk to Jack.

"Go away." I demanded.

"Now luv I'm here to offer you a deal. You apologize for earlier and I'll apologize, we kiss and make up, and I'll let you out of here eh? Besides we're on our way to see Tia Dalma so I figured we could settle our feud right now." Jack offered.

_I figured that would be fair…_

"You go first…" I demanded.

"Alright, alright" Jack put his hands up in surrender. "Isabella I swear on pain of death that I am truly sorry. Now it's your turn"

"I'm sorry Jack. I've just been so stressed lately and you made it worse."

Jack smirked as he unlocked the cell and was about to let me go, but blocked the way out as he puckered his lips.

"Jack I'd agree to say sorry but I don't think I'll take that kiss…"

"I'm waiting…" Jack sung.

"Jack I'm not in the mood…seriously…" I warned.

"What were you stressed about anyway?" Jack asked.

"I….I can't tell you that…" I replied hesitantly.

"Why not?" Jack asked irritated.

"Because I don't have to." I answered harshly. _It was my business!_

"Oh come on! Tell me." Jack urged.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Tell me dammit!" Jack groaned.

I slapped Jack again without thinking…_uh oh…_

"I hate you, you twit!"

"I hate you more you imbecile!"

"I hate you the most you scalawag!"

The two of us were going back and forth with the bickering again and out of nowhere the two of us kissed. The kiss picked up passion after I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck. When we broke the kiss apart we just stared in each other's eyes.

"I…..what just happened?" I breathed out.

"I…don't know…" Jack leaned in for another kiss.

The two of us were in each other's loving embrace enjoying each other's blissful kisses. _Oh how I missed Jack…_

"Jack? You down there?" We heard Gibbs call.

The two of us separate again and just hold each other.

"Shall we go milady?" Jack smiled and whispered seductively in my ear.

The two of us walked up the stairs and went into the longboats and got to the one and only Tia Dalma's.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Jack trailed off.

"I'll watch your back" Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack said. Jack then slyly wraps his arm around my waist bringing me with him into the shack.

"Mind the boat" Gibbs said to Will.

"Mind the boat" Will to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat" Ragetti to Pintel.

"Mind the boat" Pintel to Marty.

"Mind the boat" Marty to Parrot.

"Mind the boat!" The parrot squawked.

Cotton gives a look of resignation and finally minds the boat as we're all inside.

"Jack Sparrow! Isabella Barbossa!" Tia Dalma cheered.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack greeted with open arms.

"It's very good to see you Tia!" I said cheerfully.

"I always knew the wind would blow you two back to me one day!" Tia said smiling. Tia Dalma then froze after seeing Will behind us. "You…have a touch of destiny about you William Turner" Tia Dalma then said.

"You know me?" Will questioned.

"You want to know me?" Tia asked seductively. _Ew...this is worse than the time Yip tried to flirt with that one whore in Tortuga..._

"There'll be no knowing here! We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you…." Jack began pouting.

"Not as well as I'd hoped. Come." Tia instructed. "So what service may I do you?" Tia smiled at Will. "You know I demand payment." Tia glared at Jack.

"And I brought payment! Look! An undead monkey! Top that!" Jack gave monkey Jack to Tia Dalma after shooting him.

Tia Dalma let Jack the monkey out of its cage and it ran away. Jack the monkey several seconds later came running over to me and stood on my shoulder petting my hair. I thought this monkey only liked my father…weird...

"You have no idea how long it took us to catch that…" Gibbs mumbled.

"The payment is fair." Tia said.

"What are you talking about? Jack's right here anyway." I said gesturing to my shoulder.

Everyone looked at me in shock as I held Jack the monkey and started petting him.

"How did you do that? I thought that bloody monkey only liked your father…" Jack said giving me a weird look like I had grown another head.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"We're looking for this. [lays down the picture of the key] And what it goes to" Will said to Tia.

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Tia questioned Jack.

"Maybe, why?" Jack asked as his eyes locked with mine for a brief second and then looked back at Tia.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" Tia said smirking at Jack.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked hopeful.

"Nothing bad, I hope" Ragetti muttered and was eyeing a jar of eyeballs.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men." Tia said.

I froze at the name…Davy Jones was the true reason I was stressed…but we'll get into the details later…

"What vexes all men?" Will asked. _Seriously Will?_

"What indeed?" Tia questioned.

"Well, the sea." Gibbs guessed. _Wrong again Gibbs!_

"Sums." Pintel then guessed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti guessed. _Seriously people? Oh come on! It's so obvious!_

"A woman." Jack said gesturing to me.

"A woman. He fell in love." Tia said.

"No I heard it was the sea he fell in love with!" Gibbs protested.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." Tia explained.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart" Tia said gesturing to her heart.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti questioned.

"He couldn't literally put his heart into the chest! Could he?" Pintel asked fearfully. Pintel was afraid he already knew the answer.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times." Tia said.

"You knew this" Will accused Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?"

Before Jack could leave Tia Dalma demands Jack to show her his left hand.

"Show me your hand." Tia Dalma demanded.

Jack reluctantly shows her his left hand revealing the black spot. That's why he was avoiding shallow waters! I knew something was wrong!

"THE BLACK SPOT!" Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti all yelled fearfully.

"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know." Jack said smiling brightly.

"That's just a myth you buffoon…" I told Jack.

Tia Dalma then brought out a jar of dirt and handed it over to Jack.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." Tia said handing the jar of dirt to Jack.

"Dirt…this is a jar of dirt…" Jack said.

"Yes." Tia answered.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked. _Okay this was making me laugh..._

"If you don't want it. Give it back" Tia began glaring at Jack. (FAVORITE PART OF THIS SCENE! XD)

"No!" Jack protested like a child and held the jar of dirt protectively like it was his own child. _Wow Jack..._

"Then it helps." Tia then smiled.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said.

"A touch of destiny! [Throws crab claws on table]" Tia shouted.

Before we could leave Tia Dalma's she stopped me from leaving with Jack the monkey.

"Isabella…we need to talk. You can catch up with Jack in a moment." Tia walked over to shut the door.

"What is it Tia?" I asked.

"Why did you make a deal with Davy Jones and then trick him? You know that this will not end well. He will find you and take your soul if it means hunting you down."

"Whatever do you mean?" I joked.

"This is not funny. I know about how you got your ship. I do not think it was wise to fool Davy Jones, so make sure you're careful enough to disguise yourself on this voyage to the _Flying Dutchman_." Tia instructed. "And another thing….stop trying to hide your feelings…he loves you too…he's just afraid to admit him is in love." Tia answered.

"Who? Who loves me?" I asked in confusion.

"You should already know the answer to that darling…take this necklace and be on your way child." Tia gave me an odd looking necklace. _Okay then..._

I then stopped at the door and put Jack the monkey off my shoulder.

"As much as I want you with me I'm afraid you can't come Jack" I smiled at Jack the monkey.

After leaving back onto the Pearl with everyone else we were now on our way to the _Flying Dutchman_. I made sure to disguise myself and wear the necklace Tia Dalma had given me. I always trusted Tia Dalma no matter what. After several hours we finally got to our destination.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much." Will questioned.

"Neither do you, do not underestimate her" Jack smirked.

"Musta run afoul of the reef." Gibbs commented.

"So what's your plan then?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will replied.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will then answered.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack smirked.

Will then jumped into the longboat.

"Oy! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

"Will no! You can't go! You could get killed!" I protested.

"I'll be fine Isabella! Just make sure you don't fight with Jack while I'm gone! I'll be back I promise!" Will assured me.

Jack held me back and wouldn't let me go over to Will who was now rowing away.

"Jack no! You can't let Will go over there! He'll get killed!"

"No he won't luv. Don't worry…" Jack comforted me. "Douse the lamps" Jack instructed.

The lights were gone in a flash after everyone blew out their lamps. After waiting several minutes Jack looks through his spyglass at Davy Jones. When Jack lowers it Davy Jones and his crew are among us.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I shrieked.

I held onto Jack in fear of Davy Jones and his crew. Crap! If Davy Jones figured out who I was then I was a dead woman!

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Davy Jones said with a death glare.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack said holding me tightly.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as **Captain** Jack Sparrow?" Davy Jones made his crew laugh.

Davy Jones' attention was then drawn over to me who had buried my face into Jack's chest.

"Now who this lass be?" Davy Jones asked with a hint of interest.

"She's no one! A distant cousin of my aunt." Jack lied.

Davy Jones still smirked at Jack's attempt to lying about me.

"Who are you dearie?" Davy Jones asked me nicely in a **very **creepy way.

"Smith…Isabella Smith" I lied.

"Do ya' feel dead Miss Smith?"

"You've no idea…" I mumbled.

"Well you've got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship...he's already over there." Jack said going back to the conversation.

"One soul is not equal to another!" Davy Jones said.

_Wait! That's why he sent Will over there? The jerk! He tricked Will!_

"Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said smirking.

"Price?" Davy Jones questioned.

"How many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked smirking. _He's got such a big ego! GRRR!_

"One hundred souls. Three days." Davy Jones demanded.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off." Jack pleaded.

"I keep the boy! A good faith payment. This leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" Davy Jones laughed again.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention, he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" Jack asked.

I knew who Jack was trying to talking about as a reminder to Davy Jones…his old lover. Was he trying to make Davy Jones feel guilty?

"I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Davy Jones asked Jack.

After thinking for a few seconds Jack finally responds.

"…Yup! Shall we seal it in blood? Er, ink?" Jack smiled brightly.

Jack shook Davy Jones' hand and the weirdest thing had happened. The black spot was disappearing!

"Three days…" Davy Jones warned.

I was frozen in shock. I thought I would've been dead if I hadn't lied about my name and wore this disguise.

"Mr. Gibbs I feel sullied and unusual…" Jack said.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be." Jack responded with a smirk.

"Ah, Tortuga?" Gibbs asked.

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed wiping the slime on Gibb's jacket.

We were now headed for Tortuga. I decided to grab some rum from the rum cellar and drink to try and forget everything. Tia Dalma was right I shouldn't have tricked Davy Jones into giving me a ship just as similar as the _Black Pearl_, but I longed for freedom and so I did what I felt was right to me to keep that freedom.

"Isabella…how many bottles of rum have you had lass?" Gibbs asked.

I turn around to face Gibbs who was completely shocked at my behavior and actions. I had been drinking who knows how many bottles of rum for over an hour or two. I had lost count of the rum I had been drinking and the time.

"I dunno….t—two?" I slurred.

Gibbs looked down to find at least eleven bottles of rum and became even more shocked.

"Holy bejesus! Isabella! You've had seven bottles? How's that possible? How are you still standing lass? That's basically impossible!"

"I dunno…." I repeated.

"Isabella…has something been botherin' ye for you to drink this much? Davy Jones wasn't _that_ intimidating was he?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think….I've had enough rum to even tell you 'Gibbsy'…I'm in some deep shit right now…" I slurred. "And I'm not telling anyone especially Jack! Now go away and get me some more rum…" I mumbled.

"What did you say about Jack 'Izzy'?" I heard a voice ask.

"I'm not telling him about the deep shit I'm in Mr. Lee!" I sang.

My body couldn't stand up much longer and I finally collapsed and felt someone catch me.

I woke up with a huge headache and found myself sleeping on something firm and warm and so I snuggled myself up against whatever I was laying on. When I woke up however, I began to realized that what I was sleeping on was Jack!

"Gah! Where am I?"

"Relax luv you're just in Tortuga with us. We're gathering some souls for ol' fish face savvy?" Jack said.

"Oh god…why did I drink so much?" I groaned.

"I dunno…but what were you talking about earlier? You kept saying you were in trouble? What kind of trouble are you in luv? More importantly why wouldn't you tell me?" Jack asked curiously.

Uh oh….what else did I say?

"I bet it was the rum talking because I can honestly say I don't know what you're talking about!" I lied.

"Luv…stop trying to lie to me…you're such a terrible liar when you're desperate to avoid said subject…" Jack smirked.

I then remembered something Elizabeth told me at Isla De Muerta.

_**Flash back!**_

"_Isabella you're a terrible liar..." Elizabeth said smiling._

"_How so?"_

"_Whenever you try lying you always bat your eyes and try to act innocent..." Elizabeth explained._

"_I do? Damn I need to work on that..." I muttered._

"_Oh yes and you always give this cute puppy dog face! It's adorable if you ask me." Elizabeth said nicely._

"_I do not! Stop it! You're making me blush!" I yelled._

I then decided to try a new tactic. I began to think like my mother. I never really knew her, but of what my father told me about her she was a pretty good actress when it came to lying, so I tried thinking like her.

"Luv? Stop trying to stall and tell me the truth…"

"Oh Jack I seriously think you need some more rum. I could use some more. I usually pretend everything is a bad dream. It's how I get by." I flashed a smile and grabbed Jack's mug of rum.

I gulped down the last bit of Jack's rum and then grabbed two more mugs of rum from a waitress nearby and gave her a few shillings.

"Drink up captain."

"What are you up to? And don't think I don't know you're up to something!" Jack said suspiciously and put the mug of rum down.

I kissed Jack to shut him up and it finally worked. I then got off of Jack seeing him play with his compass and went to see what Gibbs was up to.

"So how many souls did ya' get?" I asked.

"Including those four that gives us…..four!" Gibbs said cheerfully. "Now what's your story?" Gibbs said to a man that approached us.

"My story. It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas [Jack looks around]. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." The man said.

This man looked and sounded all too familiar. Was that who I thought it was?

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not anymore! Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli. [Jack hides behind leaf and starts to sneak off.] I would have, if not for that hurricane!" Norrington yelled.

It was Norrington!

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs said.

"Sir, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice! [tips Gibbs including me and the table over] So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? Or should I just kill you now? [points pistol at Jack who is trying to hide behind leaf]"

Jack immediately froze and dropped the leaf he was holding to hide himself.

"You're hired." Jack flashed a fake smile.

"Sorry old habits and all that." Norrington said.

"Easy sailor!" One of the new crewmen said.

"That's our captain you're threatening!" Another crewman said.

Norrington accidentally shot the roof instead and all hell broke loose in the tavern.

"Time to go!" Jack grabbed my hand and we ran.

I felt so bad for Norrington, he had it all and he lost it all. Jack tried on some hats during the whole chaos and finally as we made our way out someone approached us on the docks.

"Captain Sparrow!" A voice called.

The two of us turned around and saw a boy who looked really feminine.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack greeted.

"I've come to find the man I love" The boy said.

Both Jack and I froze and our eyes went wide hearing what the young boy said. This was getting awkward…..

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea….and my beautiful darling Isabella!" Jack quickly recovered.

Were Jack and I together or something now? It was sweet but confusing…._ah love_…Jack motioned to Gibbs to make the boy leave, but the boy turned out to be someone we all knew.

"Meaning William Turner, Mr. Sparrow…"

Jack's eyes lit up with interest and he made his way over to the boy. After looking closely at the boy's face we found that the boy was not even a boy, but Elizabeth!

"Elizabeth! [To Gibbs] Hide the rum. [Turns back to Elizabeth] You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin..." Jack joked around.

I then glared at Jack and he quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek before I could slap him.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack lied.

I was about to speak up and tell Elizabeth the truth, but Jack had stopped me and held his hand over my mouth.

"Davy Jones?"

"Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Norrington then threw up.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington said coldly.

"You smell funny!" Jack retorted like a child.

"**Jack**! All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said seriously.

"I know...are you certain? Is that really what you want most?" Jack asked hopefully.

I knew where Jack was going with this….why the heck did Jack have to use people like pawns as part of his sick plans? _The nerve of this man…._

"Of course."

"Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you would have a way of doing that." Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack started.

"Oh, dear!" Norrington groaned out of irritation.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Ragetti made some motions like he's pulling out his heart and it's thumping.

"And whoever possesses this chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack finished.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington scoffed.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth ignored Norrington.

"With this. My compass. Is unique." Jack smiled.

"Unique here having the meaning of broken!" Norrington teased.

"True enough. This compass does not point north." Jack said.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack explained.

"Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. I kept struggling so I could save Elizabeth from this evil pirate captain (AKA Jack)! _NO ELIZABETH! DON'T FALL FOR IT!_

"Every word, love. And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack gives his compass to Elizabeth.

"To save Will." Elizabeth said.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack steps away quickly bring me with him, and then cautiously peers at face of compass. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack quickly called.

"Captain!"

"We have our heading!" Jack said smirking.

"Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and prow that canvas!" Gibbs yelled to the crew.

"Miss Swann." Jack motioned to the ship.

Pintel hands Norrington a goat laughing at him. "Welcome to the crew, _former_ Commodore!"

After making our way back onto the Pearl I pull Jack into his cabin after he released me.

"I can't believe you! Why would you lie to Elizabeth like that?" I questioned.

"Like what luv?" Jack acted innocent.

"You tricked Will onto the _Flying Dutchman_ and yet you failed to mention that to Elizabeth! She **is** my friend! I can just go tell her if I want to!" I said glaring at Jack.

Jack then threw me onto his bed and pinned me down on it. I remember being in this exact position before...

"You see there is a problem with that dearie. I'm afraid I can't allow you to tell Elizabeth anything...so don't think of trying 'cause I will know!" Jack argued.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" I questioned again.

"Alright...what do you want?" Jack asked.

_Oh...no one's really asked me what I wanted before..._

"I'm waiting..." Jack sung.

"Well uh...no one's really asked me that before...but...I'll think of something! And you will do what I tell you when I think of it!" I assured Jack.

"Ah...so you don't know what you want? How is that?" Jack began smirking again.

I finally pushed Jack off of me and just sat beside him.

"I got everything I ever really wanted I guess..." I shrugged.

"How about you tell me all about it luv?" Jack offered.

"Alright fine...I tricked Davy Jones into giving me a ship...I named it the _Bloody Deception_...but I gave it up to help Will...I just can't wait till this adventure is over. That way I can go back to my ship and crew." I confessed.

Jack froze and then looked at me in shock.

"So that's why you were lying to me! I knew it! You** were** hiding something!" Jack yelled.

"Jack...I can't let Davy Jones find out where I am or I'm a dead person...Now that I told you what I've really been up to why don't you tell me what you're planning? I know you're just using everyone as pawns to some plan of yours so tell me why you want Davy Jones' heart and maybe I won't tell anyone." I said.

Jack smirked knowing we both knew each other well.

"You always knew me best luv...I'm going to use Davy Jones to control the seven seas...if he doesn't feel willing to there's always my other plan of gaining immortality the easy way by stabbing that beating heart."

"You're not serious are you? But then again this is you we're talking about..." I muttered.

"You can always join me for that quest of immortality luv...think about it...we would be together for all eternity." Jack tried persuading.

"Jack not everything is about staying alive...and the trick isn't about living forever either...it's really about living with yourself forever..." I said honestly.

"Oh aren't you just funny?" Jack joked.

"Jack I'm being serious." I said.

"Who told you that by the way? It sounds like someone I know would only say something like that..." Jack asked curiously.

"Actually it was your father who told me that..." I admitted.

"You've met my father?" Jack looked shocked.

"Well duh...Barbossa and your father had connections when I was a kid. I was naive back then thinking the only way to be free was to always stay alive no matter what the cost, but then your father and I had some moments to exchange some words...he's a good man you know...I guess you get it from him." I smiled slightly at Jack.

Jack smiled slightly at that comment and then laid down on the bed with me to take a breather.

"So it looks like we're going to be watching each other's backs again eh? It won't be all that bad working together just like the good old days..." Jack sighed.

"I'm so exhausted. So much has happened in just several hours...oy..." I groaned.

"Get some rest luv. I'll be out at the helm if you need me...and remember our little deal. Don't tell Elizabeth anything and I won't say a word about how you got your _Bloody Deception_ eh savvy? Oh yes and I swear that I'll protect you from ol' fish face..." Jack promised.

"Yeah and I'll promise not to say a word of your true intentions of 'helping' Elizabeth and Will..." I also promised.

About an hour later I decided to get up out of Jack's bed and go try to see if I could help with anything I saw Jack, Mr. Gibbs, and Elizabeth all talking so I joined the conversation.

"Beckett?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth showed the letters of Marque. _Whoa! Where did she get those?_

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass...only one reason for that." Gibbs said.

"Of course. He wants the chest." Jack concluded.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth mumbled.

"If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs muttered.

"A truly discomforting notion, luv." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"And bad, bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate." Gibbs commented.

"No duh…" I muttered.

"I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails! Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs then yelled to the crew leaving.

"Might I inquire how you came by these?" Jack asked Elizabeth suspiciously.

"Persuasion…" Elizabeth answered.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack began walking away with the letters of Marque.

"Jack, the letters...give them back." Elizabeth pleaded.

"No. Persuade me." Jack said smirking.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." Elizabeth warned Jack.

"As I said, persuade me." Jack finally walked away from Elizabeth.

Norrington then came up to Elizabeth with a scrubbing brush and began cleaning the railing of the ship.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." Norrington said to Elizabeth.

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth muttered.

"Oh I think you do." Norrington then smirked.

"Don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all." Elizabeth assured Norrington. _Does Elizabeth…like __**Jack**__?_

Norrington then laughs at Elizabeth.

"So you never wondered how your _latest fiancé_ ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" Norrington asked.

I started backing up knowing to keep my promise to Jack. Elizabeth then catches me and then starts talking to me. Crud…

"Isabella? Can I ask you something?"

"I didn't do it I swear! It wasn't my intention!" I almost yelled.

"Uh…okay? I wasn't accusing you of anything but I need your help with something…Jack likes you right? So I was thinking you could _persuade_ him to give those letters to you…" Elizabeth asked.

"Me? Jack doesn't like me and I don't like him! Why do people think we have a thing with each other?" I got irritated.

"Oh please! Get a grip on reality here..." Norrington said.

"Oh who asked you _former_ commodore? It's not like you HAVE a love life anyhow!" I retorted. _OH BURN NORRINGTON!_

Elizabeth then rolled her eyes and stopped the argument from going any further.

"Isabella please…just get me those letters back…for me?" Elizabeth pleaded.

I could never resist Elizabeth's pleading look so I finally agreed.

"Fine…but you owe me…" I mumbled walking away.

"Of course!" Elizabeth yelled back.

I began drinking some rum next to the railing due to the fact I was getting stressed again. Jack saw me and made his way over.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack smiled at me.

"Well I just thought I'd be done with this pirate life…I'm so ready to be married and just start a family of my own…I think I'd be ready…" I mumbled.

"You know '_Izzy_' I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriàge, right here, right on this deck, right **now**." Jack's face got so close to mine causing me to blush.

"No thanks buddy…" I then walked away from Jack.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, **us**." Jack began smirking.

"Oh, except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral center…..and personal hygiene." I then smirked at Jack.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it." Jack started making his way towards me again.

"You seem to be pretty sure about that…" I glared at Jack.

"One word, luv… **curiosity**. You _long_ for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it….to act on selfish impulse. You _want_ to see what it's like just like your father…stop hiding the fact of what's in your blood because one day, you won't be able to _**resist**_being the **pirate** you truly are…." Jack concluded.

Was Jack right about that? I mean deep down I was always going to be a pirate anyway…

"You know I think that because you and I are alike that there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it. To do the right thing I mean." My devious smirk made its way onto my face again.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Jack joked.

"You'll have the chance to do something...something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man..." I concluded. "And I can't wait to see that happen _Jacky_…" I added.

"All evidence to the contrary." Jack said.

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?" I asked.

"Do tell, dearie." Jack's face lit up with little interest.

I then started to corner Jack and pressed my body against his having my face getting so close to his. "Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You're not going to be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." I teased Jack.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack said huskily. Jack then began licking his lips knowing he wanted to kiss me.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." I said. _Or what's left of it anyway…_

Jack's hand made its way onto my cheek and he began to caress my cheek as he started to lean in for a kiss. Before Jack did kiss me he suddenly backed away. This actually surprised me…I actually wanted to kiss him too and I was going to let him…so why did he stop?

"I'm proud of you Jack" I winked at Jack smiling trying to catch my breath.

"LAND HO!" Gibbs yelled.

Jack then walked away and muttered, "I want my jar of dirt!" Those words made me giggle. We then got to shore of the little island that approached us.

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti.

"You're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti argued.

"I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. I always heard it said Kráken." Pintel said.

"What, with a long a?" Ragetti asked confused.

"Uh huh." Pintel answered.

"No, no, no, no, no, Kràken is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Kraken's closer to that." Ragetti argued again.

"Well, we're not original Scandinavians, are we? Kráken!" Pintel argued.

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants!" Ragetti yelled.

We finally got to shore and then made our way of the longboat.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt." Jack told Pintel and Ragetti.

Elizabeth then started using Jack's compass trying to find the chest. I found her blushing and looking at Jack. She then sat down irritated.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Elizabeth argued.

"Yes it does. You're sitting on it" I told Elizabeth. I then made Elizabeth stand up as Jack made his way over. "Norrington if you'd please…" I ordered Norrington to dig where Elizabeth had been sitting and he began to dig.

"How did you think of that?" Jack asked me.

"It's not hard to figure out…" I answered.

"It's real" Elizabeth said almost shocked. The chest was finally revealed underneath all that sand and we all heard the heart beating inside.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." Jack said irritated.

"With good reason!" A voice yelled.

I then whip my head in the direction of the voice behind us only to find Will soaked to the bone. Will! He was back! Thank god!

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth then gave Will a passionate kiss. This causes Jack and me to look at each other.

Jack smirks and wiggles his eyebrows and I just roll my eyes and giggle a little.

"How did you get here?" I asked Will happy to see him.

"Sea turtles, mate. Had a pair of them strapped to my feet…" Will answered.

"Not so easy is it?" Jack asked smirking.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will thanked Jack.

"You do?" Jack got confused.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" Will said. Jack began looking guilty.

"WHAT?" Elizabeth yelled.

"WHAT?" Jack mimicked Elizabeth.

"...I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

"Oh...you're welcome then!" Jack said cheerfully.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack.

I then looked away feeling guilty myself. I could've told Elizabeth at any time, but I didn't…. Elizabeth then saw the look on my face too.

"You knew too?" Elizabeth yelled at me too.

"Alright fine! I was gonna tell you…I just….I made a promise to Jack that I wouldn't…I was just trying to save my own ass….I'm sorry Elizabeth…I didn't mean to…" I began to apologize and I was on the verge of tears. I was truly sorry and this isn't how I wanted things to turn out. Jack then wrapped his arm around my waist trying to back me up which surprised me.

"I dragged her into it….time and tide luv." Jack said to Elizabeth. Jack then saw Will trying to open the chest with the key with a knife in his other hand. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones…" Will answered.

Jack pushed me away and put his sword on Will's hand stopping him from opening the chest.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible _beastie_ off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please….the key." Jack demanded to have the key.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it." Will then grabbed Elizabeth's sword aiming it at Jack.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." Norrington then pointed his sword at Will.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack smirked. Norrington then points his sword at Jack now.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back." Norrington said.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack smirked again.

"Actually I think of it as redemption" Norrington corrected.

Not even realizing it I unsheathe two swords on my belt and point at Norrington and Jack.

"I'm afraid I can't let you three have that heart either. If I get that heart I can save my ass from the Locker…" I said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"I might as well confess since you guys don't know….I tricked Davy Jones into giving me a ship and he's pretty certain that he wants my soul for deceiving him, so if I have the heart I can just make sure that **doesn't** happen."

Jack looked into my eyes almost disappointed at my behavior. A tear ran down my face seeing I was going to fight the one person I actually loved, who was also my dear friend.

"Will! Isabella!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Don't worry about me Elizabeth…" I smiled at Elizabeth.

"Guard the chest!" Will yelled to Elizabeth.

The four of us began sword fighting.

"No! This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men and a WOMAN to settle...oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That'll solve _everything_! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked _PIRATES_!" Elizabeth yelled furiously. _Jees...that girl sure had a temper._

I then trip Will and Jack with just one swing of my legs and I then snatch the key from Will. Norrington then clashes swords with me, but I beat him just as easily kicking sand in his face while he's down. I then start making a run for it as the three started chasing me. I then ran into an old abandon church with the key still in my hand. Norrington trips me on the stairs and Jack quickly comes to my rescue and kicks Norrington out of the way. Jack smiles at me and helps me up.

"How about we work together eh? We pretty much have the same intentions for ol' fish face…" Jack negotiated.

I quickly hug Jack and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek seeing Norrington get back up. Norrington steals the key from Jack and me as we went down the rope. Will used the other rope and goes up while we went down. Will then stole the key from Norrington. We all get to the top of the ruins fighting each other. Jack steals the key back from Norrington who stole back the key from Will. I took the key from Jack and put it around my neck before anyone would notice.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man and woman that ruined my life" Norrington said to Will.

"Be my guest." Will answered.

"Will! What the heck? I'm your friend for god's sake!" I scolded Will.

Will gave me an apologetic look causing me to glare daggers at him.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it who, at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? So whose fault is it really that you've wound up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" Jack asked Norrington.

Norrington gets angry and tries hitting us with his sword but we dodged his attack doing a somersault down to the ground.

"Unfortunately Mr. Turner…he's right!" Norrington then began attacking Will.

Jack and I began running still holding each other's hands.

"Still rooting for you mate!" Jack yelled to Norrington. The two of us weren't paying attention when we fell into a huge hole in the ground.

Will jumps onto a large water wheel followed by Norrington. The axle breaks loose and the wheel begins to roll, right over Jack and I who then got stuck in the wheel. As we go upside down, the key falls off my neck, getting stuck on a nail. Jack and I free ourselves and run inside the wheel like a hamster until the two of us get bonked on the head by a cross pole, where we fall out. Pintel and Ragetti run into the woods with the chest. I woke up with Jack on top of me and the two of us smile at each other seductively.

"Hi there…" I said seductively.

Jack smirked and then kisses me. It was then I realized that the key was still inside the wheel, so I pushed Jack off of me.

"Sorry Jackie…but uh…the key is inside the wheel which I think we should start chasing now!" I then grab Jack's hand and the two of us start running to catch up with the spinning wheel.

"We got it!" Pintel yelled holding the chest.

Elizabeth catches up with Pintel and Ragetti but soon realizes she doesn't have her sword.

"Hello Poppet…" Ragetti grinned evilly.

They see the wheel roll by, followed by Jack and I, but are then distracted by the appearance of Davy Jones' crew, whom they begin to fight. Pintel and Ragetti try to run away but drop the chest when they hit a tree. Inside the wheel Will grabs key off the nail it was hanging from. Conchhead grabs the chest and runs away with it. I steal key from Will and Jack and I exit wheel by grabbing a palm leaf. The two of us jump to the ground, Jack grabs a coconut and throws it at Conchhead who was carrying the chest, knocked his head off, while his body runs around. So the two of us ran toward the chest after kissing each other quickly.

"Inedo! Inedo! Follow my voice. Follow my voice. Turn left. Turn around. Go to the right. No, that's a tree." Conchhead instructed.

"Oh shut it!" Jack yelled.

I put my hand on top of Jack's as the two of us put the key in the chest and finally open it. There lied the heart of Davy Jones. The two of smiled at each other and we then kissed again. After hearing all of the commotion Jack quickly puts the heart in his vest and the two of us quickly make a run for the longboat. We found the jar of dirt realizing this was our only answer!

"Jar of dirt!" Jack yelled.

Jack shakes out some dirt and puts heart in jar and closes it. Pufferfish attacks him and Jack grabs an oar to fight him with. Will and Norrington were still in wheel, which then rolled into the ocean and finally fell over. Will and Norrington, both dazed, climb out and try to walk, but fail miserably. Will stumbles off to join Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti who are fighting Davy Jones' crew in shallow water. Norrington sees the longboat and the fact that Jack is occupied fighting Pufferfish, finds Letters of Marque and sees the spilled dirt knowing that Jack hid the heart in the jar of dirt. Pintel and Ragetti put now-empty chest in longboat and attempt to make off with it, but are stopped by Will.

"C'mon, Turner!" Pintel challenged Will.

Will sees that the key is in the lock of the chest. Jack notices this and whacks Will with an oar, knocking him out. Elizabeth and I run over to Will in worry. What the heck was that for Jack?

"Leave him lie unless you're using him to hit something with!" Jack yelled to us.

"We're not getting out of this…" Elizabeth feared as Davy Jones' crew surrounded us.

"Not with the chest…" Norrington said grabbing the chest. "Into the boat" Norrington demanded.

Thinking that the heart was still in Jack's jar of dirt we didn't stop Norrington.

"You're mad!" I argued.

"Don't wait for me…" And with that Norrington ran off with the chest.

"I say we respect his final wish!" Jack yelled.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed quickly.

We finally made it back to the Black Pearl and everyone cheered as we're making way away from the Flying Dutchmen. Jack grabs me playfully and then kisses me passionately. Elizabeth's eyes went wide seeing the two of us.

"Uh…Jack? May I ask what that kiss was for?" I asked Jack sweetly.

"I don't want you to ever jump into a fight like that you hear me?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Jack…I didn't mean to scare you…but I was doing what I could to survive…" I answered.

Will then woke up and I made my way over to him hugging him tightly. Will was still my friend after all.

"What happened to the chest?" Will asked.

"Norrington took it to draw them off" Elizabeth answered.

"What happened to the commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"He fell behind" Jack answered.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is that you're back and made it off free and clear. [Flying Dutchman surfaces alongside Pearl.] Lord on High, deliver us!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack began holding the jar of dirt. "Hey, fish face! Lose something? Congealy..." Jack then falls down the stairs causing everybody to wince. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack sang. _Wow….Jack seriously has his moments…_

"Enough!" Davy Jones yelled. The cannons from the _Flying Dutchmen _were coming out aiming for the _Black Pearl._

"Hard to starboard?" Jack asked fearfully.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Brace the foreyard!" Will then yelled.

"Hard to starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!" Davy Jones demanded his crew.

"Fire all!" Hammerhead yelled.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled fearfully.

"Let them taste the triple guns" Davy Jones said smirking at his crew.

"Aye, captain."

Triple cannons emerge. Jack takes wheel from Gibbs and spins it clockwise quickly and made sure to hold my waist so I didn't stumble over.

"Make fast!" Will yelled.

Pintel began patting the rail. "Don't let me down, show us what you've got!"

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs cheered soon after.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs started.

"...we rob her advantage." Will finished.

"Aye." Gibbs answered.

"They're giving up!" Marty cheered.

Pintel and Ragetti then start square dancing in celebration. That's when I got a bad feeling…

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight." Will argued.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack says smirking.

A crash shakes the ship and Jack's jar of dirt falls and breaks. Jack's face was completely priceless, but I run with him as goes down and brushes through the dirt and glass desperately looking for the heart. I then try helping out too.

"WHERE'S THE THUMP THUMP?" Jack yelled.

"Must have hit a reef!" A crewman thought.

Elizabeth tried looking over the railing and Will bolts after Elizabeth pulling her away from the railing…Will seemed to know what was really going on.

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will yelled.

"What is it Will?" I asked.

"The Kraken! To arms!" Will yelled.

"Load the guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs ordered.

"It'll attack to starboard, I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Jack's crew readies the cannons. Pintel and Ragetti see the suckers on a giant tentacle just outside their cannon port and they shudder being creeped out by the tentacles.

"Easy, boys." Will warned.

"Will..." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Steady...steady..." Will muttered.

"Will..." Elizabeth started again.

"Hold...hold..." Will said.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel argued.

"WILL!" Elizabeth finally yelled.

"Fire!" Will demanded.

The crew fires cannons, blasting wounds in Kraken's tentacles. The tentacles went under the water. Before I know it something hard hits my head causing me to go unconscious.

"Yay!" The crew cheered.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will warned.

"There's no boats." Elizabeth said.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold! [To Elizabeth, handing her a gun] Whatever you do, don't miss." Will demanded.

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth answered.

I then woke up in the longboat and found myself tied up. _Jees…what the heck hit my head so __hard?_

"Oh good you're awake…sorry luv it was the only way you'd come with me…" I heard Jack say.

I found out that I was in Jack's lap, that we were in the last longboat, and that the _Black Pearl_ was being attacked by the Kraken. Elizabeth and Will were on the ship still! I immediately got angry.

"Jack! What the hell? Go back! We have to save them!" I argued.

"Sorry luv no can do…"

"Jack! You can't just leave them!"

Jack sighed full of sadness and then looked at the compass which I could tell pointed back to the _Black Pearl_.

"Jack let's go back for your precious Pearl eh?" I tried convincing.

Jack smiled and kissed my forehead turning back to the _Black Pearl_ and finally was going back towards the tentacle infested ship. After getting back to the ship we found Will dangling upside down with the load of rum and what was left of the gun powder. They were intending to hurt the Kraken a lot more. Elizabeth ran to the gun desperately. After Jack untied me the two of us made our way to the gun knowing what the crew was trying to do. Jack then took the gun and aimed for the barrels after Will finally got free. After blowing up most of the tentacles they went back into the water.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No…we just made it angry…" Gibbs answered. "Captain! Orders?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Abandon ship…into the longboat…" Jack said disappointed.

"But Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs pleaded.

"She's just a ship mate…"Jack tried convincing.

"He's right…we have to head for land…" Elizabeth said.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said.

"Aye, abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs said.

Elizabeth didn't go into the longboat and I then knew what she was up to so I stopped her.

"Elizabeth don't…I know what you're trying to do but…let me do it…I'll catch up with you in a bit…" I lied with tears rolling down my face. Elizabeth nodded her head in response and hugged me looking sad knowing she hated to see me like this.

I knew what I had to do. The Kraken was still after Jack, it was never after the ship. I then go over to the sad Jack Sparrow. I never liked seeing Jack like this.

"Jack…thanks for going back…you're a good man." I started.

"Isabella…please don't cry luv…I hate it when you cry…" Jack then wiped the tears from my face smiling at me gently. "Come on luv let's go to the longboat." Jack tried leaving.

"Jack…I love you…" I finally confessed.

Jack froze and didn't move from his spot after hearing those words come from my mouth. I then put my hand on Jack's hand moving my face closer to his. The two of us then kiss passionately as I licked Jack's bottom lip gaining access to his mouth letting my tongue wonder inside. I started leading Jack towards the mass. I slyly took a handcuff and hooked it around Jack's wrist. Jack stops the kiss and noticed what I did and he finally began smirking.

"It's after you not the ship….this is the only way don't you see? I—I'm not sorry Jack…but….you're not going down alone I promise you that." I promised Jack.

"Pirates…" Jack responded.

I then grabbed another handcuff and bound it on my wrist as the longboat began leaving. I heard Elizabeth arguing to go back realizing I was still on the Pearl, but the crew (or what was left of the crew) didn't listen to Elizabeth. I then turned my face back to Jack who kept smiling at me nicely. I then gave Jack another passionate kiss.

"I meant what I said Jack…I love you…just know that…" I told Jack.

"Aye luv…I feel the same way for you….always have…" Jack caressed my cheek. Jack then tried getting the both of us free. "Bugger, bugger! C'mon!"

Jack sees a lamp and reaches it with his sword, breaks it on the mast and lets the oil drip onto our hands so we can slide out of the handcuffs. All this is done while the Kraken is seen emerging behind us. Jack turns to face the Kraken's mouth and the both of us get majorly slimed. Jack and I wipe the slime from our faces.

"Not so bad." Jack muttered.

"You're kidding right? I'm covered in slime here!" I yelled disgusted.

"You still look attractive to me luv..." Jack winked at me. Jack sees his hat and puts it back on his head after getting most of the slime off of it. "Oh!" Jack put his hat on smiling.

The two of us face the Kraken's mouth ready to fight even though we know we're going to die. Jack gives me one last kiss before we were gonna fight the Kraken.

"I love you…." Jack whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Jack…." I smiled faintly unsheathing my sword.

Jack then turned back to the Kraken pulling out his sword again. "Hello, Beastie." Jack began smirking and running towards the Kraken with me following behind with my sword. The Kraken's mouth devouring us was the last thing I saw before our lives came to an end.

Back at Tia Dalma's

Will was stabbing the table with his father's knife he had received from his father himself. Tia Dalma offered Elizabeth a drink.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow." Tia said to Elizabeth sadly. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul." Tia said to Will.

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain." Will said grimly.

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. The two of them fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out. [offering a toast] To Jack Sparrow and Isabella Barbossa!" Gibbs said.

"Never another like Captain Jack or Isabella!" Ragetti said.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was. And the lass was the bravest woman I had ever met." Pintel complimented.

"They were good people…I'll miss them" Elizabeth mumbled crying even harder knowing Isabella had tricked her before she died.

They all take a drink, and then Will turns to Elizabeth.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring them back...Elizabeth..." Will tried cheering up Elizabeth.

"Would you do it? What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Isabella and Jack and their precious Pearl?" Tia asked.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

"Aye." Pintel and Ragetti agreed.

"Aye." Marty agreed.

"Aye." Cotton's parrot answered.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

"Aye." Will finally agreed.

"All right! But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters." Tia said.

Boots are heard coming down the steps revealing Barbossa with Jack the monkey on his shoulder.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship and daughter?" Barbossa bites into his very juicy green apple and the juice runs down into his beard. "Ha ha ha ha!" Barbossa laughed.

THE END!


End file.
